


Persona Chatlog Hijinks

by Chaos_Of_The_Cosmos



Category: Persona 2, Persona Series, Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, How is that not a tag yet?, I have written a lot, More will come - Freeform, No Beta, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Indulgent, Short Chapters, You Have Been Warned, abuse of emojis and emoticons, chatfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaos_Of_The_Cosmos/pseuds/Chaos_Of_The_Cosmos
Summary: After the events of Persona revelations, Naoya decides to keep in touch with everyone by making a group chat.It goes about as well as anyone whith limited understanding of technology goes, but hijinks do ensue*Will eventually end up with all 5 (6 is we decide to count Maya) protagonists*
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm in P2 hell and I'm crying because MY BABY so i wrote a Fic where Tatsuya basically gets help.  
> First chapter doesn't show that BUT it will next chapter
> 
> I wrote like half of this in one and I haven't beta-read it :)

**Naoya Toudou made a Group chat with Eriko Kirishima, Masao Inaba, Maki Sonomura, Yukino Mayuzumi, Kei Nanjo and Hidehiko Uesugi.**

**Naoya Toudou changed the Group chat name to Personapersonapersonapersona**

**Naoya Toudou changed their name to Nao**

**Nao changed Eriko Kirishima’s name to Ellie**

**Nao changed Masao Inaba’s name to Mark**

**Nao changed Maki Sonomura’s name to Maki**

**Nao changed Yukino Mayuzumi’s name to Yuki**

**Nao changed Kei Nanjo’s name to Nanjo**

**Nao changed Hidehiko Uesugi’s name to Brown**

**Nao has given Yuki admin permission**

**Nao** : 🙂

 **Yuki** : Not sure why I’m the only one given admin but thanks

 **Nao** : 🤗

 **Nanjo** : And why not me? 

**Nao** : 😓 😔 😕

 **Nanjo** : are you really speaking through emoji? I know you don’t like to say much but there is a thing called texting. 

**Nao** : 😐

 **Yuki** : ….I mean, when you’re rude like that why _would_ he give you permissions?

 **Maki** : I think him talking in Emojis is cute! 

**Nao** : 😊

 **Brown** : can I ask why this exists?

 **Yuki** : correct me if I’m wrong but I think this is because we didn’t have the ability to after we graduated, and because of technology getting better, and phones are getting better, Naoya has made this. 

**Nao** : 👆👆👆👆👆👍👍👍👍👍😊😊

 **Mark** : Wow, Naoya is much more expressive in text than he is irl. 

**Nao** : 😟😟😟

 **Yuki** : Can you blame him? Easier to express stuff online rather that Irl

 **Brown** : I mean, thats fair but like, just emojis? He can say words???

 **Nanjo** : That's what I’m saying! 

**Nao** : ...

 **Nao** : ……

 **Nao** : .............

 **Nao** : Fuck you

 **Nanjo** : the first thing you say in text is ‘Fuck you’? You’re 20 now, Naoya, grow up. 

**Nao:** **🖕🖕🖕🖕🖕🖕🖕🖕🖕🖕🖕**

 **Nao:** 🙂

 **Mark:** I’m not the only one who's vaguely creeped out by that one smiley? Right my guys?

 **Brown:** …..Yeah, I’d rather not get Naoya mad. 

**Nao:** 😇😇😇😇😇😇😇😇

 **Brown:** 😰


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so uh, I shouldn't go to sleep so late because then getting up early is basically impossible. 
> 
> anyway, this. :)
> 
> Can you tell I have a prefrence? XD

**Yuki:** So uh, I can add people right?

**Nao:** depends. How many, and why? This was meant for us persona users.

**Yuki:** Well they are  _ also _ persona users. 

**Nao:** Oh, thats cool then 🙂

**Yuki:** 🤗

**Yuki added Maya Amano, Tatsuya Suou, Lisa Silverman, Eikichi Mishina, Jun Kurosu**

**Yuki changed Maya Amano’s name to Maya**

**Yuki changed Tatsuya Suou’s name to Tatsuya**

**Yuki changed Lisa Silverman’s name to Ginko**

**Yuki changed Eikichi Mishina’s name to Undies**

**Yuki changed Jun Kurosu’s name to Jun**

**Yuki gave Maya Admin Permission**

**Ginko:** Why did you change both Micheals and My name but not Tatsuya, Jun or Maya????

**Yuki:** uhhh cause thats what you call each other? Generally??

**Undies:** No, I call Lisa Ginko and she calls me Undies because she’s a bitch

**Ginko:** Hey fuck you!

**Undies:** Not in a million years! 

**Jun:** Guys, stop fighting please?

**Tatsuya:** (つ﹏⊂)

**Maya:** Omg, do we get to see Tatsuya talk more???

**Maya:** Omg I’m so happy that this exists. What is it???

**Tatsuya:** (‘-’*)

**Yuki:** This is a chat that me and some old friends sometimes haunt. It's not very active because we’re normally v busy

**Yuki:** Buuuut it's everyone who had to deal with the shit years ago, and also yes, we all have personas. Hence the group name. 

**Jun:** Creative. 

**Nao:** Thanks 😊

**Nao:** _@Tatsuya_ how do you make those emoji things? I want

**Tatsuya:** I just

**Tatsuya:** have a bunch downloaded onto my phone

**Nao:** DM me?

**Tatsuya:** ….

**Tatsuya:** If I must

**Undies:** Tatsuya making friends?!?!?! 😱😱😱😱😱

**Tatsuya:** (¬､¬)

* * *

**Tatsuya Suou sent Naoya Toudou a friend request**

**Friend request accepted**

**Tatsuya sent a link**

**TS:** (◕‿◕✿)

**NT:** Legend

**NT:** I’ve also noticed

**NT:** You don’t talk much

**NT:** Mood btw

**NT:** So how bout we be friends?

**TS:** 👍 😊

**NT:** 😁😎

**TS:** You’re

**TS:** Surprisingly talkative for someone

**TS:** Who doesn’t talk much

**NT:** I’m in the chatty mood? 

**NT:** I normally don’t talk all that much. 

**TS:** Ik that feeling. 

**TS:** I

**TS:** have trouble 

**TS:** figuring out what I’m going to say next

**TS:** Emojis help convey what I’m feeling. 

**NT:** Right!?

**NT:** I was made fun of for just using Emojis!

**NT:** I love my friends but they are rude :(

**TS:** ⊂(・﹏・⊂)

**NT:** (つ´∀｀)つ

**TS:** (´∀`)

**NT:** （´υ｀）

* * *

**Yuki:** Anyway, so i found all these guys and with everything going on I thought adding them to chat now rather than later might be an idea?

**Yuki:** besides, might liven this chat up a bit

**Jun:** I can assure you, the two most active members will be Lisa and Eikichi

**Jun:** And they’d probably be arguing

**Ginko:** …. I mean

**Ginko:** Not wrong?

**Undies:** ^^^^^^

**Undies:** And can I have my name changed???

**Yuki:** mmm, nah 🙃

**Undies:** Damn it!

**Nao has given Tatsuya Admin permissions**

**Nao:** I will trust Tatsuya with my life in a heartbeat

**Yuki:** That was fast?

**Nanjo:** Hold up, you’ll give some kid you just met Admin, but not your friend???

**Nao:** Unlike someone I know, he didn’t make fun of me using emojis

**Nanjo:** You can use your words, you don't’ need to use emojis!

**Nao:** ●︿●

**Tatsuya:** (≖︿≖✿)

**Jun:** Oh no, I think Nanjo-san angered Tatsuya

**Ginko:** I’ll hold your flower Chinyan! (◠‿◠)ノ✿ 

**Tatsuya:** σ～ (｀´メ

**Nanjo:** You’re all Children

**Tatsuya:** Fuck you, I’m 18. 

**Jun:** 😮😮😮😮😮😮

**Nao:** （°o°；）

**Maya:** !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Ginko:** !!??!?!!!!!!?!?!?!

**Undies:** OOOOOOOOO HOLY SHIT YOU’RE IN FOR IT NOW!!!!!

**Nanjo is offline**

**Tatsuya:** (꒡ ꜙ ꒡)

**Jun:** I think this is the most emotion we’ve seen from Tatsuya, but I’m not complaining

**Undies:** Agreed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I headcanon that Tatsuya is just really shy, and thinks the Emoticons are cute hence why he uses them because they're more expressive than he is. everyone just... going with it is my Jam, because they're good friends despite that like, they forget everything ༼ಢ_ಢ༽  
> I'm not salty, really.


End file.
